Feministički raskol devedesetih: takozvane nacionalistkinje i samoproglašene antinacionalistikinje
U sklopu obilježavanja stote obljetnice početka Prvog svjetskog rata u Sarajevu je nedavno održana međunarodna konferencija pod nazivom Učešće i položaj žena u ratu od 1914. do 2014. Iako se bavljenje ženama u nasilnim sukobima i ratovima pretežito odvija samo unutar viktimizirajućeg diskursa, brojne izlagačice na konferenciji pokušale su ukazati na niz različitih uloga koje žene imaju u vremenima ratnih sukoba. Dobar primjer neupisane (ili nedovoljno upisane) ženske i feminističke povijesti je angažman jugoslavenskih, odnosno post-jugoslavenskih feministkinja u antiratnim naporima i pri pružanju psiho-socijalne pomoći ženama izbjeglicama koje su preživjele seksualno nasilje i ratna silovanja. Oko pitanja karaktera silovanja u ratovima devedesetih u Hrvatskoj, BiH, a kasnije i na Kosovu razišao se feministički pokret na antinacionalističke i nacionalističke elemente kako u Beogradu tako i u Zagrebu. O feminističkim podjelama, ali i uspjesima i doprinosima feminističkog antiratnog djelovanja na spomenutoj konferenciji razgovarali smo s Anom Miškovskom Kajevskom, znanstvenom istraživačicom koja je na amsterdamskom sveučilištu doktorirala na temu feminističkih pozicioniranja u ratovima devedesetih. Disertacija pod naslovom Taking a stand in times of violent societal changes: Belgrade and Zagreb feminists’ positionings on the (post-)Yugoslav wars and each other (1991–2000) iscrpno je štivo o povijesti beogradskog i zagrebačkog feminističkog aktivizma devedesetih i njihovih dilema. Odakle ti motivacija da se baviš ovako, uvjetno rečeno, uskim poljem istraživanja? Kad je 2003. zagrebački Centar za žene žrtve rata organizirao desetu obljetnicu svog rada, bilo je govora o tome koliko se jako malo zna o ženskoj i feminističkoj povijesti u Jugoslaviji i na postjugoslavenskom prostoru i ta spoznaja mi je bila primarna motivacija da se krenem baviti tom tematikom. Pohađala sam Ženske i Mirovne studije u Zagrebu u školskoj 1999/2000, a i već prije sam donekle poznavala rad feministkinja u Beogradu i Zagrebu, no shvatila sam da su mi takozvane nacionalističke feministkinje enigma. Jako me zaintrigiralo tko su one, kako to da ih baš ne poznajem (što je bio slučaj u Zagrebu) ili, kao što je bio slučaj u Beogradu, da ne znam da ih neke smatraju nacionalistkinjama, te da ne znam, koje su točno bile njihove pozicije u odnosu na ratove. Primarni cilj mi je bio da opišem što detaljnije mogu pozadinu i karakter te podjele. Postoje li neke razlike u reakcijama tzv. nacionalistkinja na tvoje istraživanje i motiviranosti za sudjelovanje? Najveći broj aktivistkinja, koje sam kontaktirala za intervju, su pristale razgovarati (87 posto), a u onih 13 posto, koje su se samo zahvalile na pozivu, bilo je i takozvanih nacionalistkinja i samoproglašenih antinacionalistkinja. Nisam pitala sugovornice koja im je bila motivacija za sudjelovanje u istraživanju, ali iz onog što su neke eksplicitno rekle ili samo dale naslutiti, zaključila sam da je jedan razlog bio to što postoji velika potreba za razgovorom o ovoj bolnoj temi ratnih podjela i nesuglasica između feministkinja, a da ne postoji neki siguran prostor u kojem bi feministkinje mogle jedna drugoj reći svoje stavove i analizirati ono što se tada događalo i ono što sada misle o tome. Upravo zbog ovog nedostatka direktne komunikacije između njih, često puta tijekom intervjua sam imala utisak da sugovornice jedna drugoj šalju poruke preko mene. Drugi razlog, koji ne isključuje prvi, je da me veći dio sugovornica poznavao od ranije. Razlikuješ dvije kategorije feministkinja – samoproglašene antinacionalistkinje (self-declared antinationalists) i takozvane nacionalistkinje (so- called nationalists). Zašto si uvela ove oznake “samoproglašene” i “takozvane”? Tijekom istraživanja otkrila sam da su antinacionalističke feministkinje tako nazivale same sebe, ali nisam našla nijednu potvrdu da je to bio slučaj i s nacionalističkim feministkinjama. Pored toga, u stručnoj literaturi klasifikacija na “nacionalističke” (ili, ponekad, “patriotske”) i “antinacionalističke” (ili, rjeđe, “nenacionalističke”) feministkinje se koristi zdravo za gotovo bez propitivanja tih kategorija i ukazivanja na ovu razliku u imenovanju koja je u biti razlika u moći. Jer nije isto da li se ljude oslovljava imenom koje su sami sebi dali ili imenom koje su im drugi dodijelili. Na početku istraživanja razmišljala sam da predložim neku novu terminologiju, ali sam odustala od te ideje zbog dva razloga. Prvi je da sam shvatila da će moj dijalog sa stručnom literaturom biti jasniji ako koristim ustaljene termine. Drugi razlog je da je ono što su nacionalističke feministkinje govorile devedesetih uglavnom bilo bliže oficijelnoj hrvatskoj, odnosno srpskoj politici, za razliku od izjava antinacionalističkih feministkinja. Ovo se posebno odnosi na feministkinje u Zagrebu. Zbog svega ovoga sam odlučila koristiti najčešću klasifikaciju (“nacionalističke” i “antinacionalističke”), ali s oznakama koje su tu da ukažu na razliku u imenovanju, ali i na nužnost kritičkog pristupa klasifikacijama, čak i onim ustaljenim u znanstvenoj literaturi. Ali ni ova, po mom mišljenju poboljšana, kategorizacija nije bez problema i to ne samo zbog dužine naziva. Nedavno sam imala predavanje u Beogradu i jednoj je ženi iz publike jako zasmetao ovaj termin “takozvane” jer ju je asocirao na medijski diskurs u Srbiji devedesetih kada je sve s čim se nije slagala srpska oficijelna politika bilo zvano “takozvanim”. U Beogradu nisam govorila o “samoproglašenim” već o “samodeklariranim”, ali da jesam, njena bi se kritika sigurno odnosila i na taj termin jer je isti bio slučaj i s njim. Shvaćam tu kritiku i ona je povezana ne samo sa upotrebom tih termina u srpskim medijima, već i u hrvatskim, jer su oni iz istih razloga koristili te termine devedesetih. Sad mi je izazov što ću dalje napraviti s tim komentarom kada govorim i pišem o ovoj temi na BHS-u. Taj problem ne postoji kada predstavljam svoj rad na engleskom ili nizozemskom zato što u tim jezicima, odnosno govornim područjima, termini “samoproglašene” i “takozvane” nisu tako snažno obojeni političkom ideologijom. Kako bi ukratko objasnila glavne razlike i sličnosti između ove dvije grupacije u Zagrebu i u Beogradu? Na početku moram reći da je jako bitno voditi računa o geografskom i vremenskom kontekstu i da ću ovdje jako sažeto predstaviti samo krajnje stavove koje su beogradske i zagrebačke feministkinje iznosile u odnosu na to tko su počinioci, a tko žrtve u ratovima devedesetih. Kažem “krajnje” jer ti stavovi nisu bili formulirani preko noći, već su bili rezultat dužeg procesa. Što se tiče ratova u Hrvatskoj i BiH, beogradske samoproglašene antinacionalistkinje su inzistirale na tome da Srbija ima primarnu odgovornost i da su srpske snage počinile najviše (seksualnih) ratnih zločina protiv bošnjačkog i hrvatskog stanovništva, ali i da se ne smije zaboraviti da sve strane čine (seksualne) ratne zločine i da na svim stranama ima žrtava. Beogradske takozvane nacionalistkinje su govorile da su sve strane odgovorne i da postoje žrtve na svim stranama, ali su naglašavale srpske žrtve nesrpskih vojnih postrojbi. U Zagrebu, samoproglašene antinacionalistkinje su isto tako govorile da su sve strane odgovorne i da na svim stranama ima žrtava, ali bi paralelno s tim napominjale da i hrvatske snage čine (seksualne) ratne zločine, unatoč tome što Srbija ima veću odgovornost za ratno nasilje. Takozvane nacionalistkinje nisu nikad eksplicitno govorile o hrvatskoj odgovornosti već su inzistirale na srpskoj odgovornosti kao jedinoj postojećoj. Za njih su počinitelji ratnih zločina, silovanja prije svega, bili isključivo Srbi, dok su žrtve bile isključivo Bošnjakinje i Hrvatice. U odnosu na rat na Kosovu i NATO bombardiranje Srbije, zagrebačke samoproglašene antinacionalistkinje su tražile da se zaustavi srpsko etničko čišćenje albanskog stanovništva, ali su bile protiv bombardiranja kao načina za ostvarenje tog cilja. Zagrebačke takozvane nacionalistkinje su podržavale bombardiranje smatrajući ga jedinim mogućim načinom da se stane na kraj ne samo tom etničkom čišćenju, već i ukupnoj agresivnoj politici Srbije, koja je od početka devedesetih u kontinuitetu etnički čistila nesrpsko stanovništvo. Takozvane nacionalistkinje u Beogradu se ili nisu izjašnjavale o srpskom etničkom čišćenju Albanki i Albanaca ili bi ga sasvim ukratko kritizirale, naglašavajući razaranje i žrtve koje je NATO prouzrokovao bombardiranjem Srbije. Beogradske samoproglašene antinacionalistkinje su se podijelile na tri dijela. Stav jednih se u velikoj mjeri podudarao s stavom zagrebačkih samoproglašenih antinacionalistkinja, druge su koristile diskurs koji je sličio onom zagrebačkih takozvanih nacionalistkinja, dok su se izjave trećeg dijela beogradskih samoproglašenih antinacionalistkinja prilično poklapale s izjavama beogradskih takozvanih nacionalistkinja. Tvoje istraživanje pokazuje da su većina žena aktivnih u različitim grupama tijekom rata imale predratnog iskustva rada na SOS telefonima i da su već imale rodno određene percepcije nasilja. Na koji način su se ti stavovi mijenjali u odnosu na ratna zbivanja? Feministkinje koje su se aktivno izjašnjavale u odnosu na ratno nasilje i koje su radile s (silovanim) izbjeglicama krenule su sa rodno zasnovanim stavom o tome što nasilje jest, bilo ono ratno ili mirnodopsko u obitelji, odnosno da su njegovi počinioci muškarci, a da su žene (i djeca) žrtve. Kad počinju ratna razaranja i silovanja, one sve još uvijek imaju taj rodno bazirani stav o nasilju, te ističu važnost solidarnosti i sestrinstva među ženama i motiviranja žena na feministički aktivistički angažman. Ubrzo postaje sve jasnije da postoji razlika u moći između zaraćenih strana, te da na nekim zaraćenim stranama ima puno više žrtava i da kad gledamo počinioce više ih je pripadnika jedne etničke skupine. Zato neke feministkinje odlučuju da dodaju etnicitet poimanju ratnog nasilja i da više ne govore o tome da su muškarci po definiciji nasilni i da su uvijek muškarci krivi, a žene žrtve, već da su muškarci specifičnog etniciteta počinioci seksualnog i drugog ratnog nasilja protiv žena i muškaraca specifičnog drugog etniciteta. Tu dolazimo do sukusa podjele unutar zagrebačkih i beogradskih feministkinja. Etnicitet se dodaje definiciji nasilja kako bi se objasnio sistemski karakter masovnih ratnih silovanja u Bosni i Hercegovini, gdje silovanje postaje moćno oružje u politici etničkog čišćenja bosanskih muslimana. Zagrebačke nacionalistkinje time dobivaju krajnju potvrdu da su samo Srbi počinioci zločina. Međutim, kad dolazi do sukoba između hrvatskih i bošnjačkih snaga u BiH situacija više nije tako crno-bijela? U prvoj polovici devedesetih godina zagrebačke samoproglašene antinacionalistkinje govore da sve zaraćene strane siluju i da žrtve postoje na svim stranama i iako govore da Srbija ima veću odgovornost za ratove, ne zaboravljaju spomenuti i odgovornost Hrvatske. S druge strane, zagrebačke takozvane nacionalističke feministkinje govore samo o srpskim zločinima i samo o hrvatskim i bošnjačkim žrtvama. Doduše, nisam naišla na potvrdu da su ikad javno rekle da na hrvatskoj i bošnjačkoj strani ne siluju i ubijaju, već su jednostavno govorile samo o hrvatskim i bošnjačkim žrtvama i srpskim počiniocima. Dodatno, više nisu htjele surađivati s feministkinjama iz Beograda i prekinule su tu vezu, koja je postojala od prije rata, zato što su smatrale da su sve feministkinje iz Srbije, bez obzira da li su protiv Miloševića, na ovaj ili onaj način suučesnice srpske ratne politike. Zbog toga što su imale tako crno-bijelu sliku u odnosu tko je kriv a tko nije, zagrebačke takozvane nacionalistkinje su se našle u problemu u trenutku izbijanja rata između hrvatskih i bošnjačkih strana u BiH. Kako nisu iznašle način da preformuliraju svoje stavove, jednostavno se nisu izjašnjavale po pitanju hrvatske odgovornosti u tom sukobu, te su nastavile govoriti samo o Srbima kao počiniteljima i Bošnjacima i Hrvatima kao jedinim žrtvama, kako i pomagati (silovanim) izbjeglim Bošnjakinjama i Hrvaticama. Samoproglašene antinacionalistkinje u Zagrebu nisu imale taj problem jer su sve vrijeme govorile da sve strane siluju i kad je počeo taj drugi rat u BiH, mogle su izaći u javnost kritikom hrvatske strane. Treba imati na umu da se različita pozicioniranja formiraju u kontekstu ratnog nasilja, nedostatka informacija i humanitarne kri'''ze. Tako je. Sve te podjele i različiti stavovi razvijaju se u kontekstu manje ili više direktnog ratnog nasilja, egzistencijalne nesigurnosti i činjenice da se te žene prvi put suočavaju s ratom jer su pripadale generacijama odraslim s idejom da u Jugoslaviji neće više biti rata. Onda se događa taj nasilni raspad sistema i one su u hodu učile o antiratnom i feminističkom aktivizmu u ratnim uvjetima jer nisu imale niti ratnog iskustva niti teorijskih znanja. Osim toga, sve se događalo jako brzo i u kontekstu u kome je bilo puno dezinformacija i malo točnih informacija jer je na snazi u Hrvatskoj i Srbiji bila ratna propaganda, kao i prekid komunikacijskih kanala između te dvije zemlje. Unatoč tome, od tih se feministkinja na stručnim ili aktivističkim skupovima na Zapadu tražilo da se jasno i precizno izjasne i zauzmu stav. To je bilo vrijeme prije interneta i mobitela i tek se pojavom ZaMir BBS-a u srpnju 1992. komunikacija između beogradskih i zagrebačkih feministkinja, a i ostalih mirovnih aktivista postupno uvećavala. Postojala je komunikacija faksom i telefonom, ali je bila skupa i indirektna jer je išla preko trećih zemalja. Stoga jako je bitno imati u vidu da su sve te izjave formirane u kontekstu nedostatka vremena i informacija i u kontekstu ratnog nasilja. '''Postoji pretpostavka da su pretežno samo antinacionalističke feministkinje sudjelovale u pomaganju izbjeglicama koje su preživjele ratna silovanja. To pitanje postavljaš na početku istraživanja. Do kojih si spoznaja došla nakon cijelog procesa? U većini literature do koje sam mogla doći stječe se dojam da su se zbilja samo feministkinje koje su sebe zvali antinacionalistkinjama angažirale oko silovanih izbjeglica. Tek u nekoliko tekstova može se naći obrnuta priča. To pokazuje da čak i znanstveni tekstovi eminentnih izdavača nisu nepolitički jer su u ovom konkretnom slučaju autorice često i same sudjelovale ili bar podržavale jedno ili drugo feminističko djelovanje u Zagrebu ili Beogradu. Moje istraživanje pokazuje da taj dojam nikako ne stoji. Velika većina mojih sugovornica su se bavile (silovanim) izbjeglicama, bilo pružanjem psihosocijalne podrške, distribucijom humanitarne pomoći ili olakšavanjem njihovog odlaska u treće zemlje, bilo pisanjem i govorom o njima i zalaganjem za njihova prava u znanstvenim ili aktivističkim kontekstima kod kuće i u inozemstvu. Bilo ti je teže istraživati beogradsku dinamiku od zagrebačke. Zašto je beogradska podjela, za razliku od zagrebačke, istovremeno više tabuizirana i manje vidljiva? Proces podjele na zagrebačkoj strani se polako kristalizirao i tek negdje krajem 1992. dolazi do ove jako jasne podjele. S druge strane, u Beogradu je ta podjela u odnosu na ratove u BiH i Hrvatskoj bila manje izražena, a i manje je vidljiva jer je tabuiziranija i manje dokumentiranija u odnosu na zagrebačku. Stoga je moje istraživanje u Beogradu više bilo tapkanje u mraku i čitanje između redova. Kod beogradskih nacionalistkinja je zanimljiv podatak da su većinom bile formalno bolje obrazovane od antinacionalistkinja, ali svejedno rjeđe su objavljivale radove vezane za rat, svoja iskustva i stavove. Zbog čega je tako? To je jedno od zanimljivih spoznaja istraživanja. Većina njih su bile sveučilišne profesorice, ali nisu tako često objavljivale tekstove u kojima bi eksplicitno govorile o svom viđenju rata i o različitim stavovima između feministkinja. Moja je pretpostavka da su one bile svjesne razlike, ali da su kao manjinska grupacija unutar beogradskih feministkinja odlučile prije svega prešućivati tu razliku. Njihov stav se može iščitati tek iz par rečenica kada se bave drugim temama, kao kada npr. pišu o ratnom nasilju i pritom stavljaju veći naglasak na srpske žrtve. U Zagrebu su antinacionalistkinje bile prozivane kao pripadnice crvene buržoazije, odnosno komunističke elite, i Jugoslavenke. Takvo etiketiranje i označavanje bilo je dio šireg nacionalističkog diskursa prisutnog u medijskom i javnom prostoru u to vrijeme. Svrstavanjem na tu liniju, nacionalistkinje su se ustvari svrstale na stranu tadašnjeg HDZ-ovog režima? Upravo tako. Postoje dvije priče koje su stalno prisutne i manje ili više artikulirane u narativima zagrebačkih takozvanih nacionalističkih feministkinja. Postoji svijest o socio-ekonomskoj razlici između njih i samoproglašenih antinacionalistkinja, da su ove potonje živjele bolje jer su bile pripadnice komunističke elite i imale visoko pozicionirane roditelje tipa ambasadora ili vojnih lica. Paralelno s tim se provlači priča o jugoslavenstvu i antijugoslavenstvu. Moj je dojam da su nacionalistkinje optuživanjem antinacionalistkinja da su Jugoslavenke i miljenice prethodnog sistema, uključujući JNA, ustvari ih optuživale da su pro-srpski orijentirane. Ne smijemo zaboraviti da je u kontekstu ratnog nasilja bilo prilično opasno u Hrvatskoj nekog proglašavati podržavateljicom srpske politike. Isto tako, kad govorimo o feministkinjama u Zagrebu, jedno od zanimljivih rezultata mog istraživanja je da takozvane nacionalistkinje puno više i češće govore kako su one same ili njihove porodice bile izložene progonu ili diskriminaciji još u doba Drugog svjetskog rata od strane partizana ili kasnije, u Jugoslaviji, od strane komunističkih vlasti. Sebe su proglašavale kritički orijentiranim žrtvama socijalističkog sistema i, implicitno, podržavateljicama samostojne i napadnute Hrvatske, dok su samoproglašene antinacionalistkinje eksplicitno etiketirale kao nekritične i privilegirane miljenice i podržavateljice (srpske) politike koja je na koncu rezultirala agresijom na Hrvatsku. ' Kao što naglašavaš u disertaciji, taj dio feminističke povijesti na ovim prostorima nije historiziran niti se ženska memorija vrednuje dovoljno da bi se opisala i upisala u službenu historiografiju ratnih događanja. Ni zapadni izvori se ne razlikuju u tom pogledu?' Kad se konzultira stručna literatura – bilo zapadna, bilo postjugoslavenska – koja se općenito bavi ratovima u Jugoslaviji, a ne specifično silovanjima ili feminističkim i mirovnim aktivizmom, onda kao po pravilu u toj literaturi neće biti spomena o feminističkim aktivistkinjama ili ženama. Ako žene uopće budu spomenute, one će se pojaviti u par rečenica, i to kao žrtve silovanja. Na taj način se zanemaruje sav iznimno bitan trud kog su feminističke aktivistkinje uložile tih godina, dok s druge strane ignorira i borkinje, odnosno žene koje su direktno sudjelovale u ratnim aktivnostima. Žene su jednostavno izbrisane tako da je jako potrebno stalno i uvijek iznova upisivati žene i zauzimati prostor u službenoj historiografiji. Pored toga, upisivanjem žena koje su bile politički aktivne u tom periodu remeti se stereotip da žene u ratu mogu biti samo žrtve , s tim da ne želim reći da bivanje žrtvom isključuje politički angažman i obrnuto. Izvan feminističkih krugova često puta me pitaju što je to što su žene uradile tokom ratova i zašto su nam one uopće toliko bitne. Upravo zbog ovog pitanja nužno je pisati o naporima feministkinja i činjenici da je u velikoj mjeri zahvaljući njima i njihovim zapadnim suradnicama došlo do priznavanja ratnog silovanja kao ratnog zločina, te da su često bile jedine koje su osiguravale psihosocijalnu pomoć i zdravstvenu brigu za izbjeglice, uključujući ginekološke preglede. Feministkinje su bile te koje su tražile da u humanitarnim paketima ima uložaka. Takve neke stvari možda zvuče banalno, ali su životno jako bitne, posebno u situacijama nepostojanja normalnih životnih uvjeta, kao što je sada slučaj u poplavljenim područjima. Činjenica je da je dosta žena primilo psihosocijalnu podršku samo od feministkinja i da niti jedna od postjugoslavenskih država nije uspjela osigurati široku adekvatnu stručnu pomoć. Iz tog razloga je bitno isticati koliko je značajno ono što su feministkinje radile. Jelena Svirčić